


Missing Sweaters and Morning Kisses

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, F/F, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, M/M, Stealing your girlfriends clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Luna steals one of Ginny's jumpers.





	Missing Sweaters and Morning Kisses

It was a cold Sunday morning in the castle of Hogwarts, Ginny sat by Harry at the Gryffindor table as they both ate breakfast. The ceiling showed cloudy grey skies that were slowly turning darker and darker, it was soon to storm.

Ginny yawned into her glass of orange juice before taking a sip. "I hate this weather," She said to herself more than Harry.

Harry looked up and pushed his glasses up on his nose, he had been jotting down random things for his divination homework. "Yeah?" He looked up at the ceiling, "It is a bit gloomy… It doesn't make for the best Quidditch conditions either."

Ginny didn't say anything, instead she picked at her plate of eggs. She wasn't paying much attention to anything really, she was mostly just zoned out. Her mind was as cloudy as the skies outside. The thing that brought her out of her muddled mind was none other than her girlfriend Luna. As soon as she saw her, Ginny's face flushed nearly as dark as her hair.

Luna had walked into the great hall wearing one of Ginny's old Gryffindor jumpers that she thought she had lost, it sloped on her shoulders and was just too big for her. Along with it she wore a long blue and black wool skirt that fell far past her knees. She was horribly mismatched and stunningly beautiful.

She waved at Ginny with a far away smile, Ginny smiled back the best she could despite her embarrassment and gave her a small wave. She watched as Luna sat down at the Ravenclaw table, she could hear the fit of giggles that surrounded her. And she could feel all the eyes on herself.

Ginny ran her fingers down her face and glanced back at Harry who was littering his homework with toast crumbs. "Harry, does Draco ever steal your clothes?"

"Sometimes," Harry said without looking up from his homework. He wrote a final sentence before pushing the parchment away with a sigh. "We mostly just- misplace our clothes and the other ends up wearing them."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

The tips of Harry's ears darkened and he mumbled something. He looked away towards the great hall's entrance and at that moment, Draco walked in unmistakably wearing a Gryffindor tie. Harry's face only darkened and he quickly got up from his seat. "I'll tell you later!" He said as he hurried across the hall.

Ginny giggled, feeling much less embarrassed than she had moments ago. She looked down at her untouched breakfast and shrugged. Then she stood up, grabbed her glass of orange juice and walked across the hall to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

As she walked over, Luna smiled brightly at Ginny. Though there was a wide gap around her where none of her fellow Ravenclaws were sitting, she scooted over some to allow a place for Ginny. Ginny plopped down besides her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That's a nice jumper you've got on, Luna." Ginny grinned as she refilled her orange juice glass from a pitcher. "I used to have one just like it but I lost it a while ago."

"Oh?" Luna asked softly as she put strawberry jam on her toast. "That might be because it's yours."

"When did you even take it?" Ginny laughed, she scooted closer to Luna and rested her cheek against her shoulder.

"Two weeks ago, Professor Trelawney predicted that if I don't clad myself in red I'd be sure to catch dragon poxs." Luna nodded softly and lifted her toast to her mouth to take a bite, but she stopped short and turned to look at Ginny. "I didn't have any red clothes of my own, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, Luna, you can have that sweater, Ron's been giving me all of his old ones since they don't fit him anymore. It looks good on you anyways." Ginny smiled and wrapped her arm around Luna's back.

"Oh really? Thank you! I'll have to give you one of mine then, we can trade." Luna smiled and kissed Ginny's forehead before taking a bite out of her toast.

"That sounds great, Luna, then you can watch at how fast my brother's turn on me for wearing it." Ginny said jokingly. "The first one who does will get hit with my bat bogey hex. I bet it'll be Ron, he's horrible like that."

"Oh yes, I'd sure like to see that." Luna nodded softly. "Why is Draco wearing Harry's tie?" She said after a while.

All Ginny could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a linny centric fic before, this was really fun! I see Luna stealing Ginny's sweaters all the time tbh, she likes how they smell.


End file.
